


Summing Up

by theskywasblue



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo and Rukia in one word each</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summing Up

He's infuriating, that's the only real word for it.

When he barges past her (_out of my way dammit!_) Zanpakutou slung over one shoulder, and struts right out into the middle of the battlefield, heedless of all danger, devoid of all common sense, she just wants to scream.

_Ichigo you fool! What the hell do you think you're doing?!_

_Stop whining already and let me kill the damn thing!_

Sometimes it seems they do nothing but fight. They fight when they get up in the morning, they fight over the breakfast table while Yuzu scolds and Karin ignores them and Isshin bemoans the rudeness of his son. They argue on the way to class, in class, on the way home from class.

It's never about anything serious anyway, but it feels alternately like talking to a brick and talking to a very simple child.

He never gives her an inch, he never compromises, and he's never willing to give up on his damn pride.

There are days when she absolutely can't stand to be near him, when she hides in the closet for hours or goes for endless walks down by the river just so she won't have to see his face or hear his voice because she knows if she does, the urge to plant her foot firmly in the back of his skull would simply overwhelm her – and that would only start a fight.

And then there are days that she can't stand to be away – days that she wakes before dawn so she can look through the space in the door and watch him sleep, when she sits quietly next to him at lunch and politely asks him to help her with her juice box, when she smiles at him after he finishes with the Hollow they've been hunting that day and says "You've really been improving Ichigo."

Of course, he just looks and her, wrinkles up his nose and says "Che…"

He's so _Infuriating_.

***

She's annoying, and sometimes even that's too gentle a word for it.

When she spends hours berating him after a Hollow attack (_You swing your sword like you're chopping wood! And how many times do I have to tell you to cleave the head in one swing?_) He wants to scream.

_I killed it didn't I? What's the problem as long as it's dead?_

_A decent Soul-Reaper has enough pride to want to do things right!  
_But since when has he ever done anything the right way? He does it _his_ way, always has, and that's good enough for him.

Of course it's never been good enough for her.

There are days where she does nothing but get on his nerves. She complains about the smallest things and nothing he does is good enough, from the way he makes his coffee in the morning to the way he swings his Zanpakutou; and she talks to him with that high-and-mighty air that she must have learned as a pre-requisite to becoming a member of the Kuchiki family, until it gets to the point that he just wants to break something and he has to go running to let off some steam before he says something she's sure to make him regret later.

And then there are days that just the sight of her is enough to make him smile, when the way she says "good morning Ichigo" leaves him grinning like a damn fool, when he can't stop sneaking glances over at her in class, or when she compliments his battlefield skill and he can't keep his chest from puffing out even as he tries to seem indifferent to the praise.

Of course then she rolls her eyes at him and says "Just don't let it go to your head."

She's so _annoying_.


End file.
